


Old Letter.

by zimnokurw



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Irondad, Italian nicknames, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter finds out he's Tony's biological son, Peter freaks out, Peter reads a letter from his mom, Sick Peter Parker, Tesoro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cucciolo, good feels but there was a little angst but not really?, happy end, im a sucker for italian tony SO SUE ME, internship is real, paternal test, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: Peter finds an old letter from his mom and finds out who his biological father is.available in russianhere
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 799
Collections: you look so cute in that seat belt





	Old Letter.

**Peter, honey, I have something to tell you, but if you’re reading it from this letter, it means that Richard and I aren’t around anymore. But it’s okay, I’m sure Ben and May are taking great care of you, they are good people and good role models.**

**But there is someone who could be in your life too if you’d need it. We kept it a secret from you and from Ben and May also, so don’t get mad at them for not telling you, but Richard wasn’t your biological father. He was aware of that, though and he loved you very much even despite that, never doubt that.**

**We broke up with Richard, after a really big fight and I moved out to another city, wanted some change in my life, I met a man back then, due to my job. He was really, really smart and we liked to work together but with time it turned into something bigger, and I got pregnant. I panicked at first because we didn’t plan it and we were together only 2 months, he had a bad relationship with his father, had this fear that if he had a child, he would ruin them, so I didn’t even tell him about you.**

**I wanted to have you, definitely. There wasn’t a moment when I thought otherwise, I loved that little person inside me. I left this man, not telling him the real reason why and I came back to New York, I met Richard one day and we talked, that wasn’t at once, but throughout the meetings we had (Richard called this dating afresh, to forget our history and try again) I realized that he was the one for me, that he is the man I truly love so I finally told him that I’m pregnant and with who, but he offered me help, he said that it doesn’t matter if you’re not his blood, he will raise you.**

**So, don’t doubt that Richard’s, your dad's, love wasn’t loud and clear.**

**We wanted to tell you when you’ll be a bit older, 12ish maybe. That’s why I’m writing this letter, in case we’re not around anymore, so you could know anyway and make your own decision about the whole situation.**

**Your biological dad doesn’t know about you, so please, don’t blame him. Maybe I should tell him, I know you deserve a father, but he was really scared about having a bad influence on everyone and everything. He isn’t so sure of himself as you would think when I’ll give you his name.**

**It’s Tony Stark. I can only imagine what a surprise it is for you, but is it really? When I look at photos of him and at you, playing with LEGOs now, in front of me as I’m writing this letter, you both have dark hair, curls too. I swear that when I look into your eyes I see his, you’re small too, even for your age. And you’re really smart, I can only imagine what’s going to happen in your future but I know you’ll make the world a better place.**

**Tony Stark isn’t what you see on TV, don’t fall for that. He is kind, funny, and loving. He isn’t so proud and sure of himself as he is acting. He is simply, a good man. Maybe if I told him about you, he would change his lifestyle a little, maybe he would stop building these dangerous weapons, maybe we could be a happy family, I don’t know, but I did what I did and I’m happy with Richard, and so are you with being a Parker, and I hope you’ll stay happy, I do from the bottom of my heart.**

**But if you’ll ever be in trouble, in a need of help, and couldn’t think about someone to help you, Tony, your father, I’m sure he’ll do it. You’ll be a genius just like him, so maybe you’ll even meet him not because of this letter and I just think that you should know, you deserve to know, and what you do with this knowledge, will have to be your own decision.**

**I hope you’re doing well and I hope you’ll be happy whatever you’ll decide to do.**

**I love you, very, very much.**

**Mom.**

Peter re-read the letter for the third time, not even knowing why. Did he hope some words there would change? Was it good news? Was he worried he missed something?

He didn’t know what to think right now.

Dad wasn’t his dad? _Richard_ wasn’t his dad? He was his stepdad. But he raised him for almost 6 years of his life, took care of him and his mom. He _was_ his dad.

But Tony Stark was also his dad? Mr. Stark? The same man he was working with for those past 2 years? From superhero stuff to internship to just casual relationship?

_Fuck_, he cursed in his thoughts and immediately remembered the time when Mr. Stark scolded him for saying “shit” under his breath, how he yelled “language!” from across the lab and threatened to ground him.

He noticed something in the place where the letter was earlier and saw that it’s a photo and some paper so he examined the photo first.

It was a beautiful woman, his mom, smiling with a man holding an arm around her and smiling just as wildly, it was Tony Stark, apparently his biological dad.

Then, there was some document, Peter looked over it and saw shortcut “NIPP” expanded as “Noninvasive prenatal paternity” and he had APBio, he knew it was the most accurate way to establish paternity during pregnancy. So, he found the part that was actually interesting.

“Probability of Paternity: 99,99999%” he whispered under his breath, and read the note under. “The alleged father is not excluded as the biological father of the fetus. Testing was performed to determine paternity using call free circulating metal DNA (cffDNA) isolated form the plasma of the maternal blood sample. This sample contains a mixture of maternal and fetal DNA. DNA was also isolated from white blood cells in the blood samples from the mother and alleged father. All DNA samples were analyzed using next generation sequencing (NGS) technology. Genetic analysis was performed at 2,688 SNP (Single Nucleotide Polymorphism) loci and a probability of paternity generated. Results from 5 of the 2,688 SNP loci utilised to calculate the probability of paternity are shown above (A = adenine; G = guanine; T = thymine; C = cytosine)."

Peter looked above at the table and just stared at his AG while his mom had AA and Mr. Stark had GG, then his AG next to his mom’s GG and Mr. Stark’s AA, and then his TC compared to his mom’s TT and _his_ _dad’s_ CC. There were more SNPs there but he just folded the paper in half, grabbed the picture, and along with the letter just hid it back where he found it which was in the book his mom used to read him.

_It was there the whole time_. But he never dared to open it after she died. And if he didn’t just accidentally dropped this book off the shelf now, maybe he would never know.

_But is it better that he knows? _he asked himself after he threw himself at the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

He knew Mr. Stark for almost two years, things were good between them. Did he really want to screw this because of what he just read? Did Mr. Stark would even want a kid? His mom said that Mr. Stark didn’t know about him so it’s not like he abandoned him, but what if he knew and didn’t want him anyway?

And what was even worse was the fact that even before knowing this, the boy couldn’t help but think about Mr. Stark as his dad sometimes. When he reminded him to eat, or when he was helping him with homework, or when he was calming him after a nightmare... and Mr. Rhodey definitely wasn’t helping, seeing as he talking to Peter about Tony was saying “your dad” and while talking to Tony about Peter was saying “your kid”. It was jokingly, of course, but now it has a different meaning. And Peter isn’t too good at hiding things, he already couple times almost called Mr. Stark “dad” and now? He’s definitely gonna do something stupid.

\- -

And he did, the next day, at the internship.

He was just sitting in the lab and was long lost in his thoughts the whole time since Happy dropped him at the Tower when he heard Mr. Stark from his station, where he was working on some watch.

“You okay, Pete? You’re quiet today.” said the man, not lifting his head from his work.

“Just thinking.” muttered the boy, while rubbing his eyes. At that, Tony put down the screwdriver or whatever he was holding (Peter was too lost to notice) and turned around.

“Care to share what about?” the man scanned the boy’s face.

“Nothing and everything.” the kid shrugged, and when Tony was opening his mouth, he spoke again. “Would you want to have a kid?” he asked, finally looking at the billionaire. The man narrowed his eyes a little hearing that, but Peter was a curious child, he always asked thousands of questions.

“Honestly?” he started. “We talked with Pepper about this and we’re good.” Peter turned back to whatever thing was in front of him that he wasn’t focused on. “A kid could be a lot, wouldn’t know how to eat, and talk and walk... a kid would need a lot of time. I don’t need that.” he finished while looking at Peter. ‘_I already have one kid and like it the way it is. You’re my kid, Pete._’ he wanted to add but it seemed like too much so he didn’t.

And Peter only noted the words _“I don’t need that.”,_ and kept thinking that he doesn’t want to be a burden to his dad. And he’s bad at keeping stuff from Mr. Stark, the man could read him.

\- -

He kept thinking about that while he was leaving the Tower, a small fake smile on his lips while saying “Goodbye.” to Mr. Stark but he saw that the man noticed something was off. He didn’t mention it though, thanks to God. He just said Peter to have fun at his field trip the next day and to not stay awake too long after Happy will drop him home. After that, the man kissed his forehead and shoved him to the elevator.

And Peter liked moments like this, but now, it was too much of a “dad-thing”, and Mr. Stark didn’t want a kid.

So, Peter found the best resolution. He’ll just ignore the man until he’ll figure this out.

And he did that.

When the man called him (probably wanting to ask about his field trip, because he always did that, and Peter loved to mumble about the whole day) he just sent him a text that he can’t talk right now and he’ll call him when he’ll get a minute. (And he obviously never called back.)

When that was a day of his internship he said that there is a group project about the field trip and he’ll need time for meetings and work to get it done, so he won’t be able to see the man for a little.

And then, there was this big chemistry test he needed to study for.

And after two weeks, he just didn’t feel so good.

\- -

So, he was laying on his bed right now, reading some notes he got from Ned from last Physics class because he wasn’t too focused during that period and didn't write down half the material when he heard a soft knock on the apartment's door.

“Pete?” sounded the voice of no other than Tony Stark. “It’s just me,” he added when the doors remained locked.

And Peter panicked just a little, so apparently being sick wasn’t a good excuse. He laid his notes on opened Physics book on the bedside cabinet, then threw the covers over himself and messed his hair a little, burying his face into the pillow and playing either dead or just asleep, he didn’t know which just yet.

Then, he heard as Mr. Stark opened the doors with his own key because _of course, he had his own keys_ because _May had to gave them to him_.

“Peter?” the man called and left some bag on the kitchen table, at least that’s what Peter thought, based on the sounds he heard, and he just curled into himself more, grabbing some blanket he wasn’t aware of before, and hugging it.

Then, he heard his dad open the door to his room but he remained still.

“You asleep bud?” sounded the soft and quieter voice of Mr. Stark, and his steps to the boy’s bed.

Peter just kept breathing and then Tony knelt next to him, brushed his hair from his eyes, and put a palm on the boy’s forehead.

“You don’t seem too hot, that’s a good sign,” he muttered to himself and fixed the covers so it didn’t cover Peter’s face entirely.

Then, he slowly stood up and left the room, quietly closing the door, and Peter could hear “Alright, FRI, pull up the recipe for making this soup.”

The teen was just lying in his spot, breathing and thinking. He wanted to avoid Mr. Stark and now the man was in his apartment making him soup. That’s pure Parker Luck. And Mr. Stark shouldn’t do this! Because first of all Peter is not really sick, and second of all, it’s dad’s job to take care of their kid, and Mr. Stark didn’t want to be Peter’s dad. And Peter lost himself in his thoughts and forgetting about the need to be quiet, he just threw the blanket and everything that was lying on him away from himself, and he groaned.

“Pete?” sounded from the kitchen, and that’s when the teen remembered why he even had the urge to groan. He once again hugged the blanket to himself, hiding half of his face in it and the door to his room opened again, revealing Tony Stark in a three-piece suit that cost probably more than the whole apartment he was in. “Rise and shine, kiddo,” he said, taking his jacket off and staying just in a white shirt and dark vest while walking to the boy’s bed.

“Hi.” the kid said, opening one eye, and even if he didn’t mean, he unconsciously smiled at the sight of the man. He hasn’t seen him for two weeks, he missed him.

“Hey, cucciolo.” replied billionaire and knelt in front of the boy’s face, checking again how warm was his forehead.

“What are you doing here?” asked Peter and Tony frowned.

“You said you were sick,” he explained as if it was that obvious.

“Yeah, I’m, uh, I’m good now. You can go.” said the teenager as he sat up in bed, and looked down at his hands.

Tony just stoop up and walked to the boy’s desk, sitting at the chair next to this, and scanning the kid. Then, he sighed.

“Were you even sick in the first place or was it just another excuse to avoid me?” he asked defeated, but trying not to sound hurt.

And Peter didn’t want to lie anymore, he wouldn’t even be able to do that in the man’s face, so he stayed silent, still looking at his hands.

“I knew something’s been... bothering you, kid. I knew you had something going on in that big brain of yours and that you needed to figure it out. I wanted to give you time and space to do it on your own, so I just accepted whatever lie you were trying to sell and I stayed out of it. I thought... maybe you needed to deal with this on your own, and I hoped you’ll come to me if this will be too much, that you will talk to me. But you did neither of those things, you still have this problem and you’re trying to push it away from yourself instead of taking care of it and it’s not a good thing. It’s not something that ever helps.” Tony said, voice stern, yet caring. “I need you to talk to me, so I can help you. I can’t do anything if I don’t know what’s going on,” he added.

“But I don’t need you to help me.” said quietly Peter and even despite his sentence, this whole situation screamed _I need you! I miss you!_

“Why? Did I do something? You always trusted me, why not come to me with this now?”

“I don’t want to be a burden.” the teen shrugged to not show how much the thought of being one is hurting him.

“You’re not a burden, Peter,” Tony said, and walked to the kid, sitting on the bed next to him and throwing an arm around him. And when the boy didn’t hug him, he just started rubbing his arm up and down as a gest of reassurance. “You never were a burden and you never will be a burden. Why would you even think that?”

“You said that kids take your time and you don’t need that. And I’m a kid.” Peter explained, still in his position, so after hearing this sentence, Tony was the one who hugged the teen.

“That’s not what I meant, tesoro.” the man started to run his fingers through the boy’s hair and he finally leaned into his dad’s touch, and tears he didn't know he held started falling from his eyes. “What I meant was that Pepper and I don’t want this whole process with pregnancy and toddler, we’re kinda old for that now. And I don’t need a kid, because I already have one. I don’t care that you’re not my blood, you’re my kid. You’re important, Peter. To me, to Pepper, Rhodey, even to Happy, and you’re our family. I like having you as my only kid and I don’t need to change that, that’s what I was trying to say back then, okay?” the engineer ended and wiped the boy’s tears. “It’s okay, bud. Just a misunderstanding,” he added and pulled the boy closer.

Peter hugged Mr. Stark too because he really liked doing this, he felt safe and he smelled good, comforting. Which should be weird, since when the mix of coffee, oil from the workshop, and ridiculously expensive cologne smells like comfort and safety and _home_? Peter isn’t sure since when exactly, but it just does so he doesn’t question it.

The teen thought about every word that Mr. Stark said and decided that he should just tell him the whole truth. So, he pulled away from the hug and wiped what was left from his tears.

“You okay, bud?” asked softly Tony, because he still couldn’t believe that this kid thought he was being a burden.

“Yeah.” the boy said quietly and stood up from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Just want to show you something,” muttered Peter and took one book from the shelf. Then, he opened it and pulled out the letter, the test, and the photo.

If he thought about it, he really liked this photo, there were his parents on it, hugging and smiling.

He shook his head to ground himself. “I found a letter lately, from my mom,” he said and turned to Mr. Stark, no, to _his dad_. “I, uh... I want you to read it too? And then look at the second paper?” He said, keeping the photograph for himself.

“I can do that.”

“Okay.” said the boy and handed the engineer both papers and sat at the end of the bed. “And if you could wait with talking until you’ll read the whole thing?” he added and pulled his knees to his chest.

The man just nodded and started reading, Peter was observing him closely the whole time and saw every change in his face. Then, he looked at the test and Peter just turned his gaze to the photo in his hands. His mom’s hair was light and <strike>Mr. Stark’s</strike> his dad’s really dark, probably why he has dark too, Richard’s weren’t so dark to match his. He scanned his mom’s face and he didn’t remember much about her but he realized that missed her. And in the photo she seemed happy, those are always the most beautiful photos of her where she’s smiling.

“What you got there, buddy?” he heard and snapped his head to the man in front of him. He was smiling.

“It’s, uh, it’s a photo of you and mom,” Peter answered and handed over the photograph.

“Come here,” Tony said stretching out his arm, so the teen sat next to him and when the man pulled him closer, the boy hugged him. For a moment they just sat there and were looking at the photo until the billionaire broke the silence. “I couldn’t be happier, you know,” he said, laying his cheek on Peter’s head. “I love you, I love the fact that you’re my son,” he added, kissing the boy’s hair, and when Peter pulled away a little, just far enough to look at the man, he noticed tears in his eyes.

“I love you too.” said the teen, hugging the engineer again. “Dad,” he added, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im emotionally unavailable rn


End file.
